Emiko
by Lusewing
Summary: Dark answers a young Emiko's call just once to steal something very special. A short story that is not quite what people will be expecting. Make sure you have tissues at the ready.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of DNAngel story, concept or characters

* * *

Emiko slipped her black shirt over her head and made sure she had everything in her backpack, tonight was the night. If this didn't work then nothing would. The fourteen year old Emiko tied back her shoulder length hair as she glanced at the ticking clock at the far side of her room. 6:47, the note she had left had said 8:00 so she had plenty of time to get...

**"Emiko can you come down here for a minute" **called her dad from the bottom of the stairs. Emi froze before quickly grabbing for her jumper and jeans to put over the top of what she was wearing.**  
"Just a sec"** she called as Wiz jumped up on her bed and curled up on her pillow. Emiko stroked him if her dad wanted to go over traps or situations she would never get away in time, she would just have to come up with an excuse. **"I wont be long"** she whispered to Wiz. The little white familiar just cooed as he closed his eyes.

As Emiko walked carefully down the stairs with all the grace of a dancer, or a thief. She noticed her dad was sitting on the couch, which was a little odd, but what caught her eye the next moment was the slip of card he was flicking through his fingers. If that bit of card was what Emiko thought it was then she was in big trouble. Maybe she could sneak out of her window before he wondered where she was. Emiko however only managed to make one step back before her Father looked in her direction.

**"It's no use sneaking out, I took the card before anyone else saw it. No warning - No theft" **Daiki stood up but made no movement towards the stairs.

_Busted _**"You had no right to do that! It was **_**My **_**note and **_**My **_**theft!" **Emiko stomped her way down the steps, her dad had ruined everything! Why could he not just leave things be instead of interfering in everything! She should have known he would stop her in this, after all he had been blocking her her whole life from becoming what she was destined to be.

Daiki folded his arms as she came up to him, her eyes blazing with rage and reminding him so much of her mother.**  
"Emiko please we have been through this a hundred times"** his voice was calm but also tired as he ran his fingers through his slightly graying red hair. Part of him wondered if it had been the right thing to do to tell her everything about the Niwa curse but the truth was it was the only thing he could do. If something happened to him before she knew everything then when Dark finally came back to them he could end up arriving to a very confused family.

**"And we will go through it a hundred more until you tell me the truth. Why can't I be Dark!?" **She stomped the floor in her rage. It was not fair, her whole life was not fair. She was a part of 'The Great Phantom Thief Dark's' line but just because she was a girl she was always held at arms length.

**"I can do it!"** Emiko's voice and tone changed to pleading when she saw her fathers face lower and his head shake slightly. **"You know I can! You have trained me since birth to unlock the most difficult of locks, to be quick and stealthy, to think a head and to be everything a great thief should be. But for you then to turn around and tell me that I will never be good enough for Dark because I am a girl..!" **Emiko was on the verge of tears as she shouted at Daiki.

**"I thought maybe if I stole something I could prove to Dark that I was good enough but I can never be good enough for him can I" **Daiki said nothing as Emiko slumped down into the couch, her face covered by her hands. Gently sitting down beside her he reached out to cradle his little thief only to feel her suddenly go stiff as she took a sharp breath in.

As Emiko sat and tried to stop her tears from breaking through she felt as though her world had ended. She could no longer hide from the truth that she would never be apart of Dark's life like her Father had, she would never be able to live up to her dreams. It was over, everything was over.  
Suddenly Emiko felt a sharp pain in her chest, she breathed in shock as she bucked over in pain. Everything hurt. She had never known it was possible to feel this much pain and still be alive. Was some one was calling her name? With one finale stab of pain Emiko Niwa felt herself falling.

* * *

Weee this was fun to write but wait before you start hitting me with sticks for braking such a big rule in the DNAngel world take a deep breath and relax as things are not quite what they seem. The next chapter will explain all (and it should be up very soon too).


	2. Chapter 2

Emiko tried to open her eyes, the pain was gone but so was everything else and no matter how hard she tried to look around she couldn't see anything. It was only when she put her hands up to her face and felt her eyelashes brush open and close that she realised her eyes were open yet still she couldn't see a thing. Panic started to rise in the girl's chest, it clutched at her and tried to drag her down.

**"Dad"** she called, her voice quivering and quiet as she reached out along the ground to try and feel something. The floor felt like glass; cold, smooth and hard, there was nothing like this in her house, where was she? How did she get here? Part of Emiko wanted to reach out further and try and find something else in the darkness to give her a better idea of where she was but her fear kept her pinned, crouched in a ball with her ragged breathing the only sound. She felt like a child hiding under her covers trying not to move least the bogeyman got her.

_"Emiko" _Emiko thought she heard a voice in the distance calling her name

_"Emiko, Emiko where are you?" _Yes there it was, barely a whisper but she was sure it was her father!

**"I'm here! Dad! I'm here! Where are you?" **Emiko called out into the void, her voice gaining in strength, everything was going to be all right now, what ever happened her dad would sort it out. Slowly without ever realising it Emiko was able to see a little better and after a few moment and with the voice that called her name getting closer she was able to see more clearly though the darkness still pressed in around her.

When her ability to see was strong enough to let Emiko see where she put her feet (the floor seemed to be some sort of black stone) she stood up and began to walk towards the voice only to find herself plunged back into the inky depths. The young girl let out a gasp that bordered on a scream as she stumbled her way back to her small area that seemed to be lit though by what she didn't know.

_"Emiko!" _her father's voice was so close now, she could hear him running across the glossy black ground towards her.

**"Dad I'm here!" **Everything would be fine, she said to her self, just as soon as her father found her. But the man that finally crossed the invisible barrier that held back the darkness was not her strong red headed father. This man's hair was longer and a deep shade of purple, the same colour as his eyes, but Emiko knew him. She knew him from her father's stories and from her dreams, it was Dark. Dark had finally come to her.

**"Dark, you came to me"** Emiko's heart beat hard in her chest, for years she had imagined this moment, the moment she would finally come face to face with her hero, her future. Dark. He stood before her with his black wings framing his broad shoulders wearing a tight black, sleeveless, top and black trousers; both were covered in thick black straps and silver buckles putting Emiko in mine of a straight jacket; most saw a demon, Emi saw an Angel. How she could see this black clad man against the endless darkness she didn't know and the truth was she didn't care. Dark was here now...but something was wrong.

Dark's face did not hold the devil may care smile that was so often described in the papers she had read endlessly as a child. His eyes were wide while his mouth tried to say words he couldn't seem to find.  
**"Oh Emiko"** Dark sighed, his voice seemed to hold nothing but pain and worry and suddenly the panic that had gripped at the young girl's chest when she had first found her self here threatened to return, something was really, really wrong.

**"What have you done?"** asked Dark as he reached out to her and held her in and embrace that was so like her father's.

* * *

Yup very short and i was planing on carrying on strait through but this just seems like a great place to stop. Things are starting to take an intresting turn in the story so hopefully i can keep your intrest. **(updated slightly to make it longer)**


End file.
